runescapefandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Contos de Fadas III - Batalha na Fenda dos Orcs
|membros = Sim |voz = Não |dificuldade = Experiente |duração = Média |era = Quinta Era }} para ir para essa localização manualmente. |requisitos = }} (bônus podem ser usados, leva-os para a luta final) (deves ter pelo menos 37 pontos de Evocação restantes) |ícone =thumb |objetos = *Balde de leite (em Zanaris um balde aparece a oeste do moinho, também existe uma vaca para ordenhar a leste do campo de trigo) *Cajado de Dramen ou Cajado Lunar *Podadeira (pode ser obtida durante a missão; a Podadeira mágica não irá funcionar) *Martelo (pode ser obtida durante a missão) Recomendados: *Picareta (a do Porta-ferramentas funciona) *37 de para Antimagia *1-3 Poções do devoto *Poções que aumentam as tuas habilidades de combate *Boa armadura (Equipamento dragônico ou melhor) *Boa arma *Alguma comida, Tamboril ou melhor |inimigos = *8 Guerreiros Ork (nível 56) *General Gromblod, General Shredflesh, e General Bre'egth (nível 150) *Poderoso Fadão (nível 138) }} Passo a passo QG de Resistência das Fadas thumb|leftthumb|O Plano esparço onde a Fada dos dentes irá falar com você. Equipe seu cajado de Dramen ou um cajado lunar, além de ter o Certificado de Nuff em sua mochila. Depois de aparecer em Zanaris, clique no anel das fadas principal abaixo de você. A barra à direita deve aparecer, e você terá que rolar para baixo até a parte inferior e clicar no QG de Resistência das Fadas. Se você nunca se teletransportou para o QG, antes de fazer isso, você deve passar pelos quatro teletransportes. Você só precisa clicar na opção QG da resistência das fadas quatro vezes. Uma vez na sede do QG de Resistência das Fadas, fale com a Rainha da Fada, para começar a missão. Se você acabou de completar a missão Conto de Fadas II - Será necessário curar a Rainha, e você terá que esperar cerca de trinta minutos para começar esta missão. Se mesmo assim não conseguir iniciar a missão, entre e saia do jogo. Fale com a fada dos dentes e ela irá pedir-lhe para ligar o projetor para assistir a uma instrução sobre como funciona a magia do dente. A Fada dos Dentes pode dar mais detalhes ao falar com ela. thumb|Um jogador que ligou o projetor.Aviso: uma versão não brilhante do conjunto de instruções está disponível, mas você só tem a opção de escolher o tipo de instrução uma vez.'''Quando for requisitada a escolha, certifique-se de escolher "Instruções não brilhantes" já que se você sofre de epilepsia ou outros problemas de visão pode estar em risco de convulsões. Após a instrução, selecione a última opção que aparece, a menos que você tenha mais perguntas para fazer à fada dos dentes. Fale com a fada dos dentes novamente e ela pedirá que você assista ainda mais uma instrução sobre os planos do Poderoso Fadão. Após a segundo instrução, a fada dos dentes irá pedir-lhe para encontrar sua varinha para ela, mas primeiro um extrator de dentes é necessário. Dirija-se a noroeste em outra sala na sede da resistência, que abriga podadoras e martelos. Use o martelo em uma podadora para fazer um extrator de dentes (um martelo de argila sagrado também funciona, mas a podadora mágica não). Saia para Zanaris. A Casa da Fada dos Dentes Antes de ir para a Casa das Fadas dos Dentes, você pode querer pegar um balde para usar mais tarde, um aparece apenas ao leste do banco de Zanaris. Depois de pegar o balde, siga para o leste após o campo de trigo para encher o balde com leite usando a vaca leiteira. thumb|Barra de Humor. Dirija-se à casa da Fada dos Dentes localizada a noroeste do banco. Use o extrator de dente na porta para destrancar a fechadura (51 em é necessários). Fale com Torto. Você precisará de pelo menos 37 pontos de restantes para fazer isso. Se você não tiver isso, você não será capaz de entendê-lo, e ele irá mordê-lo por uma pequena quantidade de dano. Há um pequeno obelisco no sudeste da casa, se você precisar recarregar seus pontos. Você deve ser cortês com ele. Dizendo o seguinte: * Você é um maravilhoso dente de guarda com lindas cúspides. * Eu posso ver sua ascendência bicúspide é um exemplo para todos os tipos molares. * Seu esmalte brilha como um rio de prata à luz da lua. * Nunca vi essa dentadura incrível, inspirada e de sonho. Ele então pedirá um pouco de leite. Se você trouxe um balde de leite, dê-o a Torto, caso contrário, pegue um balde e vá na vaca leiteira a leste do campo de trigo. Ele pedirá que você feche os olhos, então diga para o levantar e levá-lo para a fada dos dentes. Concorde e volte para a Fada dos Dentes. thumb|O Plano do general.Use o anel das fadas de Zanaris para voltar para a sede da Resistência. Com o novo feitiço que a Fada dos Dentes lançou sobre você, tudo que você precisa fazer é usar as coordenadas . Certifique-se de clicar na entrada na parte inferior da lista, ou você acabará na ilha do pinguim perto de Miscelânea. Fale com a fada dos dentes e assista a outra instrução no qual você descobre que os Caçadores de Dentes fizeram. Isso também explicará como você terá que derrotar os Orcs e recuperar os dentes para então reconstruí-los. Depois de assistir a instrução, pise nas flores amarelas ao lado da placa e use a ação 'acenar'. Certifique-se de ter o extrator de dentes no inventário antes de prosseguir. Seu dente agora será puxado e substituído por um dente mágico (para que você possa acessar mais dos anéis das fadas). A cena de você tendo seus dentes puxados será "censurada". Depois de uma conversa humorística, você receberá um dossiê das fadas com informações importantes sobre o Poderoso Fadão e seus generais. Volte para Zanaris através do anel das fadas. Os Generais Bre'egth thumb|Roubando K'Chunk em sua ilha.Bre'egth está localizado perto do moinho localizado a leste do banco. Fale com ela para que então revele que outro orc, chamado K'Chunk, tomou seu dente. Fale com qualquer outro Ork para descobrir que você precisa falar com a Fada Fixit para enfim localizar o K'Chunk. Enquanto você estiver perto do banco, você deve pegar 4 tábuas comuns e 8 pregos de qualquer tipo para reparar a ponte no próximo local para economizar tempo no futuro. Dirija-se à Fada Fixit, que está localizado perto do anel das fadas em Zanaris. A Fada Fixit irá encaminhá-lo para uma ilha remota onde o K'Chunk foi enviado e vai te dar as coordenadas . K'Chunk irá dizer-lhe que escondeu o dente no bolso. Você precisará pegar o dente roubando-o, recebendo então o dente de Bre'egth. Se você trouxe as tábuas e pregos, tome um momento para consertar a ponte usando a tábua na parte quebrada da ponte. A ponte também precisa ser reparada do lado de Mos'ino Fensivo para restabelecer contato completamente a esta ilha ao continente, criando um atalho. '''Nota: Se o QG da resistência da fada foi a última localização que você viajou para usar os anéis das fadas, as coordenadas que lhe foram feitas pela Fada Fixit provavelmente o levarão de volta à sede. Se for esse o caso, viaje para qualquer anel das fadas antes de tentar viajar para K'Chunk. Gromblod Gromblod pode ser encontrado no Vale Encantado, procurando comida lá. Vá lá usando o código do anel das fadas . Fale com Gromblod, mas ele não irá contar muito. A poucos passos de distância, fale com Dríade do Bosque ou com um Centauro. Você será informado de que eles querem Gromblod fora de lá. Fale com Gromblod novamente para descobrir que ele está procurando uma manga. Fale com a dríade do Bosque e pergunte onde pode encontrar uma manga. Ela fala sobre a mangueira no Atol dos Macacos. Usando o código de anel de fadas , vá para Atol dos Macacos e colha uma manga da árvore que está localizada ao lado do anel das fadas. thumb|A manga no dente.Retorne ao Vale Encantado (com o código ) e dê a manga a Gromblod. Depois de comer a manga, o dente de Gromblod ficará preso nela e ele vai jogar ela fora. Pegue a manga com dente ao sul. Não aparecerá como um ponto vermelho no seu minimapa, mas é diretamente ao sul de Gromblod. Pegue a manga e use o extrator de dente para recuperar o dente de Gromblod. Se você, por qualquer motivo, destruiu a manga com dente ou o dente de Gromblod, você pode obter outro manga com o dente voltando ao Atol dos Macacos (com o código ) e entregando outra manga para Gromblod. Shredflesh thumb|Barra de humor do General.Pode encontrar-se Shredflesh em uma caverna ao oeste de Gu'Tanoth; por enquanto use o código de anel das fadas . Fale com Shredflesh lá e pergunte se você poderia ajudar. Pergunte-lhe as três primeiras perguntas e pergunte: "Posso ajudar com algo?" Depois disso, faça as primeiras três perguntas da segunda parte, então diga que você é um dentista. Uma barra de humor deve aparecer. Use as opções de diálogo corretas que o deixem aliviado e convença-o a puxar um dos dentes. Assim que esta barra estiver cheia, o orc permitirá que você puxe seu dente. * O que é um pouco de dor para um grande herói ork como você? * Se o seu dente não for puxado para fora, todos os seus dentes vão doer e isso é muito pior! * Deixe-me puxar! O que você é, um orc ou um duende? * Vou me certificar de que só doerá um pouco; Sou um profissional. thumb|Retirando o dente.Use o extrator de dentes em Shredflesh. A tela é mais uma vez censurada. Você obterá o dente de Shredflesh. Opcionalmente, limpe a pilha de rocha atrás dele para obter acesso à caverna (sua picareta do Porta-ferramentas funciona). Preparando-se para a Batalha thumb|Poderoso Fadão e seu exercito. Volte para o QG de Resistência das Fadas , , , e fale com a Fada dos Dentes, que irá explicar o resto do plano para você e lhe dirá para ligar o projetor para mais uma instrução. Ela lhe diz para ir até à Fenda dos Orcs usando os anéis das fadas, com os códigos , , , . Ela também lhe dará sua varinha das fadas para curar as estátuas lá (também funciona como um Cajado de Dramen). Vá para a Fenda dos Orc's e olhe através da arvore das fadas para ver uma pequena cena. Fale com a fada dos dentes após isso, que explica que apenas as estátuas de marfim orc podem desativar o escudo do poderoso fadão e que você terá que derrotar os generais e cerca de oito orcs primeiro. Agora você pode passar pela árvore das fadas e despachar a Mafia das fadas de uma vez por todas. Os generais (Shredflesh, Bre'egth e Gromblod) são de nível 85; Os Orc's são de nível 114; e o Poderoso Fadão é de nível 84. A batalha Itens necessários: os dentes dos 3 Generais (Shredflesh, Gromblod e Bre'egth), um impulso em se o seu nível for inferior a 54, varinha das fadas, equipamento para derrotar múltiplos inimigos de alto nível. Visão geral Se você morrer durante esta batalha final, sua lápide aparecerá no anel das fadas em Zanaris. Se você perder qualquer um dos dentes dos generais, você pode obtê-los novamente com a fada dos dentes na Fenda dos Orcs, juntamente com a varinha se for perdida. Ao atravessar o anel das fadas para a Fenda dos Orcs, você estará seguro atrás de uma barreira de árvore que você pode espreitar para ver uma pequena cena. Quando a cena terminar, você pode conversar com a Fada dos Dentes que irá surgir e você pode então falar com ela para obter mais informações sobre o que você deve fazer. Você pode entrar na arena assim que estiver preparado. thumb|Poderoso fadão e seus Generais.Assim que entrar na arena, você será atacado pelo Poderoso Fadão, os orcs e seus companheiros. Você será incapaz de atacar o Poderoso Fadão diretamente, mas você poderá matar seus orcs. Para derrotar o Poderoso Fadão, você deve começar a cultivar os dentes nos canteiros agrícolas e protegê-los do General Shredflesh, evitando os feitiços do Poderoso Fadão. Você pode acompanhar o progresso de seu crescimento examinando os dentes individualmente; os estágios de crescimento são pequenos, médios e grandes e os orcs de marfim aparecem sozinhos quando terminaram de crescer. Uma vez que os orcs de marfim cresceram, eles poderão ajudá-lo a derrotar os generais e seus ajudantes. Uma vez que todos os orcs forem derrotados, o escudo do Poderoso Fadão se tornará vulnerável aos orcs de marfim. Você deve ordená-los para segui-lo e atacá-lo quando estiverem ao seu lado. Cada orc derrubará um dos seus escudos, e ao fazê-lo, eles serão constantemente atacados pelo Poderoso Fadão, então você precisará usar a varinha das fadas neles para curá-los (requer 59 ). Uma vez que seus escudos estão caídos, o Poderoso Fadão finalmente se tornará vulnerável ao dano, e a luta terminará assim que seus pontos vitais se reduzirem a zero. thumb|O feitiço de prisão.|leftthumb|O ataque mágico padrão do Poderoso Fadão.|159x159px thumb|O feitiço de cura.|159x159px|centreO Poderoso Fadão tem as seguintes habilidades, que serão acompanhadas por uma frase que ele aclama. * Calçado de cimento!: O que parece um prato quebrado cinza irá voar sua direção e aterrissará nos seus pés. Isso evita que você se mova por um curto período de tempo. Aproveite o momento em que você não consegue se mover para comer e usar poções, conforme o necessário, até que os efeitos desapareçam (se usar o combate corpo a corpo). Deve se proteger com Desvio de Magia/ Antimagia para anular parte do dano. * Dormindo com os peixe! O ataque padrão do Poderoso Fadão, onde ele atira um peixe translúcido, cinza, em direção ao seu alvo, geralmente causa dano pequeno (cerca de 220). * Vou tocar uma melodia no meu violão em miniatura!: Os generais orcs são curados por 200 pontos de vida cada, e os guerreiros orcs também podem ser curados por uma quantidade menor. Cada General também tem um papel especial, e matá-los fornece uma certa vantagem: * O general Shredflesh fará com que os orcs de marfim se tornem doentes se ele se aproximar deles. Depois que eles ficam doentes, você pode curá-los com sua varinha de fadas. Ao matá-lo, você não terá que se preocupar com isso. * O general Gromblod convocará mais guerreiros orcs, perto da fenda. Ao matá-lo, você não terá que se preocupar com os guerreiros. * O general Bre'egth é o comandante dos guerreiros orcs, e matá-lo fará com que eles se tornem desorganizados e comecem a lutar entre si, bem como com o jogador. Ao matá-lo, os guerreiros orcs cuidarão de si mesmos. Estratégia Itens recomendados: boa comida (tamboril ou melhor), 1-3 poções de oração, familiar (sugerido para quem tem níveis de combate inferiores para assim transportar suprimentos extras). O anel da vida não vai funciona dentro da Fenda. Antes de entrar na arena (A fada dos dentes lhe dará um último briefing antes de passar, deixe-a dizer o seu primeiro), certifique-se de ativar a sua proteção contra magia e de ter pontos de oração suficientes. Depois de começar a luta, dirija-se imediatamente aos canteiros agrícolas, ative seu impulso temporário da agricultura, se necessário, e plante os dentes. Enquanto você espera que os dentes cresçam, tente matar o maior número possível de orcs, começando pelo General Shredflesh, para evitar que ele faça com que os orcs de marfim fiquem doentes. Alternativamente, você pode se esconder por cima do anel de fadas enquanto espera que eles cresçam. Se você não tem um nível de magia necessário para usar a varinha para curar os orcs de marfim, recomenda-se que use os dentes depois de ter derrotado o General Shredflesh. Isso ocorre porque o General Shredflesh pode afeta-los e se você não possuir o nível de magia requerido, você não poderá curá-los e, assim, não poderá completar a luta do chefe. Se um ou mais dos orcs de marfim morrerem antes que o escudo do Poderoso Fadão seja derrubado, pode ser aconselhável reiniciar a luta, já que o Poderoso Fadão pode dar danos significativos, a jogadores de nível baixo. Depois que enfim os orcs de marfim cresceram, você pode ordená-los para ajudá-lo a derrotar os generais. Os generais devem ser mortos na seguinte ordem: * General Shredflesh. * General Gromblod. * General Bre'egth. thumb|Os orcs de marfim atacam o Poderoso Fadão.Se os orcs de marfim ficarem com pouca saúde, cure-os usando a varinha das fadas. Uma vez que todos os Generais e seus guerreiros orcs estiverem mortos, o escudo do Poderoso Fadão se tornará vulnerável. Comande os orcs para lutar, e eles atacarão o escudo do Poderoso Fadão. Eles devem esgotar completamente seu escudo antes de poder atacá-lo. Durante este tempo, o Poderoso Fadão focará todos os seus ataques contra os orcs, então tenha certeza de que está perto deles para os poder curar com a varinha de fadas. Se eles morrerem, você terá que esperar por eles renascerem. Uma vez que o escudo do Poderoso Fadão esteja esgotado, ele se tornará vulnerável, e você finalmente poderá atacá-lo. Ele é bastante fraco, então você não deve ter muitos problemas para reduzir seus pontos de vitais. Finalizando thumb|Poderoso fadão sendo sugado pela fenda. Depois de derrotar o Poderoso Fadão, fale com ele para iniciar uma cena. A fenda então suga o Poderoso Fadão, e as fadas tentam fechar a fenda. A fenda explode, os generais aparecem, e a fada dos dentes o teletransporta de volta à sede. Fale com a Rainha das Fadas, ela o recompensa e te teletransporta para Martin, o Agricultor Mestre na Vila de Draynor, por fim converse com ele. Parabéns, missão completa! Recompensas center *2 Pontos de missão *11,000 de experiência em , e *1,000 de experiência em e *Usar o anel das fadas sem Cajado Lunar ou Cajado de Dramen * *Habilidade de Usar o Anel das fadas para Guh'tanoth. *Habilidade para usar o anel das fadas para o Atol dos Macacos. *Habilidade para conseguir um Dente de Estimação. en:Fairy Tale III - Orks Rift fi:A Fairy Tale Part III – Battle at Orks Rift nl:A Fairy Tale Part III - Battle at Orks Rift Categoria:Missões que precisam de reparos Categoria:Série das Fadas